Bobby Fish
|birth_place = Albany, New York, U.S. |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Colonie, New York, U.S. |names = Bobby Fish |height = 5 ft 11 in (180 cm) |weight = 197 lb (89 kg) |billed = Albany, New York Saratoga Springs, New York |trainer = Tony DeVito Harley Race |debut = 2002 |retired = }} Bobby Fish (born October 27, 1976) is an American professional wrestler, who is best known for wrestling with Ring of Honor, Evolve Wrestling, and Pro Wrestling Noah in Japan. Fish is a former three-time ROH World Tag Team Champion with Kyle O'Reilly as reDRagon, and a one-time ROH World Television Champion. Professional wrestling career Pro Wrestling Noah (2006–2013) Fish first toured Japan in 2006 with Pro Wrestling Noah, making his debut on May 19, 2006 defeating Atsushi Aoki. Since 2006, Fish continues to tour with Noah at least once a year, sometimes enjoying several tours a year. In 2010, Fish and Eddie Edwards lost to Ricky Marvin and Taiji Ishimori in the semi final of the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship tournament. Fish participated in 2011s Global League gaining only four points. In 2012, Fish and Edwards participated in NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight League, once again gaining four points. From April 17 to 24, 2013, Fish and Edwards took part in the 2013 Global Tag League, where they won one of their four matches, failing to advance from their block. New Japan Pro Wrestling (2014–2017) Through ROH's relationship with NJPW, reDRagon made an appearance for the Japanese promotion on August 10, unsuccessfully challenging Time Splitters (Alex Shelley and KUSHIDA) for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. reDRagon returned to NJPW on October 25 to take part in the 2014 Super Jr. Tag Tournament. On November 3, reDRagon defeated The Young Bucks in the finals to win the tournament. Five days later at Power Struggle, reDRagon defeated Time Splitters in a rematch to become the new IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions. They made their first successful title defense on January 4, 2015, at Wrestle Kingdom 9 in Tokyo Dome, in a four-way match against Forever Hooligans, Time Splitters and The Young Bucks. On February 11 at The New Beginning in Osaka, reDRagon lost the title to The Young Bucks in a three-way match, also involving Time Splitters. reDRagon returned to NJPW on May 3 at Wrestling Dontaku 2015, where they unsuccessfully challenged for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship in a three-way match with Roppongi Vice (Beretta and Rocky Romero) and The Young Bucks. Later that month, Fish entered the 2015 Best of the Super Juniors. He finished second in his block with a record of five wins and two losses, narrowly missing advancement to the finals of the tournament. Following the tournament, reDRagon received a rematch for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship in a three-way match, also involving Roppongi Vice, but were again defeated by The Young Bucks on July 5 at Dominion 7.5 in Osaka-jo Hall. On August 16, reDRagon defeated The Young Bucks to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship for the second time. They lost the title back to The Young Bucks in a four-way match on January 4, 2016, at Wrestle Kingdom 10 in Tokyo Dome. On September 17 at Destruction in Tokyo, Fish received his first singles title shot in NJPW, when he unsuccessfully challenged Katsuyori Shibata for the NEVER Openweight Championship. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Fish Hook Deluxe Edition'' (Heel hook) **''Flying Fish Hook'' (High knee) **''Sleeps With The Fishes'' (Spin kick) **Double jump moonsault **Diving headbutt **Sitout slam suplex, sometimes from the second rope *'Signature moves' **''Space Rolling Elbow'' (Cartwheel back elbow to a cornered opponent) **Crossface **Сross armbreaker, sometimes rolling **Dragon screw **Fireman's carry double knee gutbuster **Flying cross chop **Frankensteiner **Gorilla press double knee gutbuster **Inverted atomic drop **Multiple kick variations ***Roundhouse ***Shoot **Multiple suplex variations ***Exploder ***German ***Saito, sometimes while hooking the opponent's leg ***Snap **Samoan drop **Slingshot somersault senton **Springboard moonsault to the outside of the ring **Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker *'Nicknames' **'"The Infamous"' Championships and accomplishments *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Kyle O'Reilly **Super Jr. Tag Tournament (2014) – with Kyle O'Reilly *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him 26 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Kyle O'Reilly **ROH World Television Championship (1 time) References Category:Wrestlers Category:NJPW Roster Category:Gaijin